First Impression
by linklover77
Summary: Travel along with Buzz and the rest of Andy's toys as they complete a daring rescue mission to save Woody. Buzz sees Jessie for the first time, and he can't get her out of his mind. BuzzXJessie!


Author's Note: I don't really know why, but I wanted to look back at Toy Story 2. When I did, I noticed that Buzz had been (in a way) introduced to Jessie earlier in the movie. I decided to start my story from there and add in possible thoughts and emotions the characters, especially Buzz, could have been feeling. It's a long read, but it does have Buzz/Jessie fluff! :D Isn't that just tempting? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D

Oh and one more thing! When the text is in italics, those lines are Buzz's thoughts! This is purely fanmade! I don't own Disney or Pixar or Toy Story! I simply love it, that's all! :D

* * *

Buzz raced through the air vents, his breathing pattern becoming more irregular by the second. He pushed his body to its limit; he had to run even faster than he was now. His footsteps echoed louder than the voices he was trying so hard to hear, and he had to force himself to occasionally stop to listen and make sure he was still heading in the right direction.

He came to a halt as two other vent shafts came into view. He strained his ears to hear the voices again. They were coming from his left, and Buzz could now hear yelling. He quickly raced through the vent and saw that the vent covering had been taken off.

As he continued to race towards the opening, figures and shapes started to form in front of him. He could see Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Woody, and the other Buzz.

_What are they doing?_

He continued to run and noticed his friends beginning to head towards him.

He reached the opening in time to stop them.

"Halt right there!" he ordered.

The toys obeyed and looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"Buzz?" they asked in unison.

"You again?" the other Buzz said in disbelief as anger overtook him. He thought he had already taken care of the traitor, but it seemed that he had underestimated him.

Buzz noticed that Woody was in the other Buzz's grip. Buzz quickly examined him to make sure that the other Buzz hadn't harmed him in some way.

"Woody! Thank goodness you're alright!" Buzz exclaimed with relief.

"Buzz?" Woody asked the Buzz that was carrying him, "What is going on?"

Before Woody even knew what was going on, the other Buzz had dropped him on the ground.

"Hold on!" the other Buzz yelled at Buzz, "I am Buzz Lightyear and I'm in charge of this detachment!"

Buzz chuckled at this ridiculous statement and swatted away the finger the other Buzz had pointed at his chest.

"No, I'm Buzz Lightyear," he simply said.

Anger welled up in the other Buzz as he yelled, "I am Buzz Lightyear!"

He leaned up against Buzz, puffing out his chest. Anger welled up in Buzz's chest, and he mimicked the other toy.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!" he yelled while leaning up against the other Buzz, equally puffing out his chest.

Unbeknownst to the two Buzz's, Woody had regained his balance from being suddenly dropped and had stood up.

"So," Woody started, "Who's the real Buzz?"

Both of them turned to face Woody and eagerly replied, "I am," in unison while pointing at themselves.

The other Buzz suddenly began to walk towards Woody.

"Don't let this imposter fool you! He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move!"

Buzz walked up behind him and casually pressed the purple button on the side of his helmet. The helmet slid backwards, exposing the other Buzz's head. The other Buzz fell to the floor gasping for air.

The toys looked down at him, embarrassment clearly showing through their plastic features. Their attention was then drawn to Buzz as he lifted his right leg to show them the word "Andy" on the bottom of his foot.

"Buzz!" the toys exclaimed.

They walked over to him, and Woody shook his hand.

"I had a feeling it was you, Buzz," Slinky said, "My front end just had to catch up to my backend."

Buzz smiled down at Slinky and patted him on the head. The other Buzz was still gasping for breath, his hand reaching up towards the purple button on his helmet. When he had finally pressed it, he began to breathe normal again. He stood up and began walking back towards the group of toys.

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?"

Buzz took the initiative and headed over towards him to explain.

He placed his left hand on the other Buzz's back and comfortingly replied, "It's all right space ranger."

He motioned for the other Buzz to come close. The other Buzz did and Buzz whispered, "It's a code 546."

The other Buzz gasped at this. This was a code 546? He couldn't believe it.

"You mean it's a…?"

"Yes," Buzz answered before the other Buzz could finish.

"And he's a…?"

"Oh yeah," Buzz replied, a wide smile growing on his face.

The other Buzz gasped again at this and hurried towards Woody.

"Your majesty!" he exclaimed as he knelt before Woody, carefully holding Woody's right hand.

Woody nervously chuckled at the other Buzz's reaction and quickly pulled his hand out of the other Buzz's grasp. The other Buzz bowed before him and moved off to the side.

"Woody, you're in danger here," Buzz warned, "We need to leave now."

"Al's selling you to a toy museum," Rex paused, "IN JAPAN!"

"I know," Woody said reassuringly, "It's ok Buzz. I actually want to go."

Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

He wasn't the only toy who couldn't believe what Woody had just said.

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Potato Head questioned.

"Look the thing is, I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll, and these guys are my Roundup gang."

Woody gestured towards Bullseye, Jessie, and Stinky Pete. Buzz glanced over at the three unfamiliar toys when one of them caught his eye: the young cowgirl wearing the bright red hat.

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz questioned.

He made his way towards Woody but couldn't help staring at the cowgirl. Their eyes met for a brief second, and she quickly looked away. Buzz shook his head and looked back at Woody.

"What am I talking about?" Woody said in unbelief, "Woody's Roundup! Oh, it's this great old T.V. show, and I was the star!"

Woody ran over to the remote that was lying on the ground. He pressed the on button with his foot and looked up at the screen. A black and white clip of him riding on Bullseye appeared, and he looked at Buzz with a smile of satisfaction.

"See now, look, look, look at me! See, that's me!" He pointed at the T.V. screen in excitement. The toys watched as their cowboy friend appeared on screen. It was quite an unexpected sight for Andy's toys.

"This is weirding me out," Hamm commented.

"Buzz, it was a national phenomenon," Woody said matter-of-factly, "And there was all this merchandise."

Woody looked around the now empty apartment to try and find something to show the toys.

"It just got packed up," Woody sadly admitted, "Oh you should have seen it! There was a record player and a yo-yo!"

Woody paused and looked Buzz right in the eyes.

"Buzz! I was a yo-yo!"

"Was," Mr. Potato Head muttered to Hamm.

"Woody, stop this nonsense and let's go," Buzz said as he tried to lead Woody towards the vent. The toys didn't have time for Woody to be caught up in his "show."

"Aw Buzz," Woody sighed as he pushed back his hat, "I can't go. I can't abandon these guys."

Woody gestured at the three toys once more. Buzz turned to look at the cowgirl again.

"They need me," Woody continued, "To get into this museum. Without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever."

Buzz's heart broke at the thought of the pretty cowgirl being forced into storage. He tried to reason with himself that it was ok for Woody to stay, but he couldn't.

"Woody, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything," Buzz paused, "You are a TOY!"

"For how much longer? One more rip and Andy's done with me! And what do I do then Buzz, huh? You tell me!"

"Somewhere in that stuffing is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid," Buzz answered, "And I traveled all this way to rescue that toy because I believed him."

"Well, you wasted your time," Woody angrily replied.

He turned away from Buzz and folded his arms. Buzz was at a loss for words. The cowboy wanted to stay.

_Fine._

The other toys watched the scene in horror, wondering how they could possibly convince Woody to come with them. Buzz finally broke the silence.

"Let's go everyone," he ordered.

"What about Woody?" Slinky asked.

"He's not coming with us," Buzz simply replied.

He began to walk back towards the group of toys. He quickly glanced to his right to see the cowgirl trying to comfort her horse.

_Well, at least she won't be forced into storage._

"But…but Andy's coming home tonight," Rex said.

"Then we better make sure we're there waiting for him," Buzz answered.

They toys began to climb back into the air vent, Slinky bringing up the rear. He looked back at Woody with his huge, melancholy eyes and then continued forward to hop in the vent. Woody could see the pain he had caused Buzz and his friends. He turned towards Buzz to try and explain one last time.

"I don't have a choice Buzz. This is my only chance."

"To do what Woody? Watch kids behind glass and never be loved again? Some life," Buzz angrily replied.

Buzz entered the vent and slammed the metallic covering downward. He began to walk away, his thoughts scattered. Woody wasn't coming back with them. That was it. The plain and simple truth: Woody didn't want to come back with them.

Buzz became lost in his thoughts. He had been dreading this kind of an outcome: Not being able to bring Woody home. Everyone had counted on him. He'd let everyone down: Rex, Slinky, Hamm, the Potato Heads, and especially Bo Peep. He sighed at this realization. He had failed.

"Buzz!" Woody called. Buzz quickly turned around to see that Woody had opened the vent.

"Yes?" Buzz answered.

"Yes?" the other Buzz answered in a slightly lower tone.

"I'm coming with you!" Woody yelled, "Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! I'll be back in just a second!"

"Way to go cowboy!" Buzz exclaimed.

Buzz knew Woody would eventually come around; he was just glad that it was now and not later.

_Where is Woody going?_

Then it hit him. He was going to bring the others. He could hear Woody asking the cowgirl to come with him. Buzz's heart skipped a beat.

SLAM! The metallic vent covering slammed shut! The Prospector had closed it and was now tightening the screws!

"Prospector?" the cowgirl questioned.

Her voice was the sweetest sound Buzz had ever heard.

"You're out of your box!" Woody yelled at him.

"I tried reasoning with you Woody," the Prospector explained, "But you keep forcing me to take extreme measures."

"Wait a minute, you turned on the T.V. last night, not Jessie!" Woody realized.

_Her name is Jessie? What a beautiful name._

"Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start by pointing fingers, shall we?" the Prospector said menacingly.

"You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?"

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" Jessie cried.

"Fair?" the Prospector yelled in disbelief, "I'll tell you what's not fair! Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold!"

Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye stared at the prospector in disbelief. They had never known the prospector to act this way. Something had snapped.

"Well finally my waiting has paid off," Stinky Pete continued, "And no hand-me-down cowboy doll is gonna mess it up for me now!"

Stinky Pete quickly picked up his box and tossed it back into his Styrofoam container. Woody ran back towards the closed air vent.

"Buzz, help, Buzz! Guys!" Woody yelled as he tugged to try and open the vent.

"It's too late Woody! That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you!"

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Woody exclaimed, anger bubbling in his chest.

"Whatever," Stinky Pete said as he jumped down into his box, "I've always hated those upstart space toys."

Buzz recovered from his momentary shock, and the toys ran back to try and open the vent again. The screws had been tightened.

_I can't open this with my bare hands! There's got to be another way!_

He looked at the cowgirl. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she started to hyperventilate.

"It's stuck," Woody yelled, "What do we do?"

"Should I use my head?" Rex questioned.

Suddenly, a noise could be heard from outside. Someone was coming!

"It's Al!" Woody exclaimed.

Jessie and Bullseye hopped back in their containers as Woody fell to the floor. Buzz backed away from the vent opening and watched as Al put his friend and the others in an ugly green suitcase. He put the suitcase on a dolly and wheeled it out of the room.

* * *

"Quick! To the elevator!" Buzz exclaimed.

The toys quickly retraced their steps as fast as they could back towards the elevator.

"Hurry! I can hear it coming!" Buzz yelled.

The toys turned a corner and, to their surprise, Zurg stood atop the elevator, patiently waiting for them. The toys stopped in their tracks and gasped at his sudden appearance.

"So," Zurg started, "We meet again Buzz Lightyear! For the last time!"

"It's Zurg!" both Rex and the other Buzz exclaimed.

Zurg aimed his gun at the other Buzz and began to fire.

"Watch out!" Rex screamed, "He's got an ion blaster!"

The other Buzz leaped over Zurg as he flipped in the air. He landed behind him and used his laser. Zurg, blinded by the laser, shielded his eyes. Their battle commenced as the elevator started to descend.

"Quick! Get on!" Buzz yelled. He jumped onto one of the elevator cables and slid down to land on top of the elevator. The other toys followed suit, though none were as smooth as Buzz.

"Come on! Hurry!" Buzz continued to yell. He led the toys over to the emergency access panel and removed the metal covering. The toys peered into the elevator and saw Al with the dolly and suitcase.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the other Buzz cried.

_What in the galaxy was that?_

Buzz turned to face the source of the noise, but then quickly focused on the suitcase again. Whatever was going on, it didn't matter right now.

Buzz and the others grabbed onto Slink's back while he jumped towards the suitcase. By swinging himself back and forth he was able to finally open the case. Woody peered out to find Slinky waiting to take his hands. Woody immediately grabbed a hold of Slink when the elevator's doors suddenly opened up. Stinky Pete suddenly emerged and yanked Woody back down into his place. Al began to walk towards the front door.

Buzz decided to drop Slinky and told the others to drop down as well. The toys jumped all at once and collapsed in a heap on the ground. They looked up to see Al already outside; the door in front of them was closing fast.

Mr. Potato Head, thinking fast, threw his bowler hat like a Frisbee, and it was able to squeeze itself between the two doors to keep it open. The toys ran outside only to see Al drive off.

"How are we going to get him now?" Rex asked.

"Pizza anyone?" Mr. Potato Head asked as he spotted a Pizza Planet delivery truck.

"Go go go!" Buzz yelled. The toys made their way over to the truck. Buzz began to run after them when the other Buzz suddenly ran into him.

"Buzz, are you coming?"

"No, I-I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad," the other Buzz responded.

He threw the yellow ball in his hands back at the building. Buzz followed the ball until he suddenly spotted Zurg waiting to catch it. It bopped him on the head, and he congratulated his son.

"Good throw son!" Zurg said encouragingly, "That's my boy! Go long Buzzy!"

With this being said, Zurg used his ion blaster to launch a ball in the other Buzz's direction. The other Buzz began to run after the ball, and Buzz could hear him exclaim, "Oh you're a great dad! Yippee!"

"Farewell," Buzz said as he began to run towards the truck.

The toys quickly hopped in the vehicle.

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Rex wondered.

"Slink, take the petals. Rex, you navigate. Hamm and Potato, operate the levers and knobs," Buzz ordered.

The toys took their places, and Slinky jumped on the gas pedal. The car wouldn't move.

"Why won't it go?" Buzz asked, worry spreading throughout his body. They needed to stay with that car.

"Use the wand of power!" the little green men said.

They pointed towards the stick, and Mr. Potato Head pulled it into gear. The car suddenly took off. Rex yelled directions at Buzz as they followed the car all the way to the airport. The truck skidded to a halt on top of the curb in front of the building.

"Guys, we can't park here," Rex informed the toys, "It's a white zone."

Buzz peered into the airport, searching for Al.

"There he is!" Buzz exclaimed as he saw Al put the green suitcase down.

There was no way of getting in without being noticed, or so Buzz thought until he happened to spot a stack of pet carriers. He signaled for the group to move out and take cover in one of the carriers. They successfully made it to the carrier without being spotted and began to move towards Al when a little girl stopped them.

"Ooh a puppy!" the little girl cried.

"Bark bark bark bark!" Slinky barked.

The little girl screamed and ran away calling for her mother. Buzz gave Slinky a thumbs up, and they proceeded towards the green suitcase. They hopped on the conveyor belt while still inside the pet carrier.

"The mystic portal!" the little green men said in amazement as they approached an opening.

"Once we go through," Buzz explained, "We just need to find that case."

The carrier entered the "mystic portal," and the toys beheld thousands of suitcases being transported before them. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought. The pet carrier suddenly dipped as the conveyor belt traveled downwards at an incline. The toys screamed, and the carrier opened as they hit the bottom. Once they had gathered themselves, they began to look around in search of the suitcase.

"There's the case!" Slinky yelled as he spotted the green suitcase.

"No!" Hamm yelled, "There's the case!"

"You take that one!" Buzz yelled at Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, and the little green men, "We'll take this one!"

Buzz led the way as Slinky followed him to the other case. They jumped over, went around, and even dodged cases as they pursued after their target. Slinky jumped over a case, but his backend became entangled with it. He tried to pull himself free, but all of his effort was to no avail.

Panic overtook him as he yelled at Buzz, "Buzz! Buzz! My backend's going the Baton Rouge!"

Slinky couldn't hold on, and his grip slipped as his backend was pulled further away.

"Slinky!" Buzz yelled.

He knew there was nothing he could do. He had to keep going. He had to reach the case and fast. Buzz started jumping on the cases and spotted the green suitcase. It was on a higher conveyor belt, and Buzz couldn't reach it.

As he kept running, he noticed a guitar case up ahead. He used the height of that case to jump onto the other conveyor belt. After he had landed, the conveyor belt became very steep. The green suitcase started to rise, and Buzz ran after it. He caught up with it and opened it expectantly.

"Ok Woody!" he shouted, "Let's go!"

Before he even knew what was going on, Stinky Pete arose and punched Buzz in the face. The force of the blow sent Buzz tumbling off of the conveyor belt and down below. He landed on a suitcase and laid there.

_Woody's gone. I've failed._

Hamm and the others approached him with the camera equipment in hand.

"Come on Buzz!" Hamm yelled as he handed Buzz some equipment.

Buzz, understanding the plan, grabbed the equipment he had been handed, and the toys jumped on another conveyor belt. They spotted Stinky Pete, axe in the air, and Woody lying on the ground helplessly. They began to take pictures, and all of the flashing blinded Stinky Pete. He began to cover his eyes and tried to get away from them. Buzz was too quick for Stinky Pete as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Idiots!" Stinky Pete exclaimed, "Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten, spending eternity rotting in some landfill!"

Woody regained his balance and marched over to where Buzz was holding Stinky Pete up in the air.

"Well Stinky Pete," Woody said, "I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime." Woody pinched his cheek and pointed to where Buzz should put him.

"Right over there guys!"

"No! No! NO!" Stinky Pete cried as he saw the pink backpack.

"Happy trails, Prospector!" Woody smiled as Stinky Pete was shoved into the backpack.

* * *

Buzz smiled at his pal. Finally, they had saved Woody, but wait, what about the others? The two toys turned around to hear Slinky yelling at them.

"Buzz! Woody!"

"Help us out here!" Hamm yelled.

Bullseye was able to successfully get out of the case, but Jessie couldn't get out as easily.

"Hurry!" Rex yelled, extending his tiny arms to try and grab the cowgirl. Buzz could see she wasn't going to make it.

"Oh no! Jessie!" Woody said as he began to run back towards the others. Buzz followed right behind the cowboy.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled as the case exited the building and plummeted down to the end of the conveyor belt.

Buzz caught a glimpse of Jessie before the case exited the building. Her eyes met with his for only a fraction of a second, and they pleaded for his help. Buzz watched as the case was handled by an employee and thrown into the pile with the rest of the suitcases atop the airport vehicle. Woody whistled, and Bullseye came to his side.

"Come on Buzz!" Woody said as he hopped on Bullseye. Buzz hopped on behind Woody, and they were off!

Bullseye slid down the belt and landed on the solid ground. The horse began to run as fast as its little legs would let him, and they bolted towards the vehicle carrying Jessie. As they approached it, Woody turned to face Buzz.

"Buzz, give me a boost!" Woody positioned himself so that he was standing on Buzz's shoulders. Buzz was now riding Bullseye alone. He had never done something like this before. Bullseye understood what was going on, so Buzz only had to steer Bullseye. Buzz watched as Woody leaped into the air and grabbed a tag hanging on one of the suitcases.

Just at that moment, the vehicle sped up, and Bullseye couldn't catch up.

"C'mon Bullseye! Hiyaw!" Buzz yelled as the distance between him and the vehicle grew. Buzz looked up to see the vehicle stop in front of an airplane. He watched as the green case was put underneath the plane. He couldn't see Woody or Jessie anywhere. This was bad.

_Oh no! They must be trapped inside! _

As Buzz and Bullseye grew closer to the plane, the door shut. Buzz frantically searched the area for the other two, but they were nowhere to be seen! They were trapped on the plane!

Suddenly, the plane began to move. It started heading towards the runway for takeoff. Bullseye ran alongside the plane while Buzz frantically searched for Woody and Jessie. The plane hadn't built up enough speed yet, so Bullseye was able to keep up with the huge machine.

"Just a little further Bullseye!" Buzz yelled as he caught a glimpse of something in front of the tire.

Woody and Jessie were making their way out of the plane. They were sliding down the bars connecting the plane's body to it's wheels. Woody unexpectedly slipped, and his hat flew off his head. Buzz snatched it in the nick of time and looked up to see that Jessie had caught Woody before he plummeted to his doom.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" Buzz called out to Woody.

"Buzz!" Woody exclaimed, relieved at the sight of his best friend.

Jessie smiled too at the sight of Buzz and Bullseye. This did not go unnoticed by the space ranger.

The plane started to turn as it lined itself up with the runway. Buzz knew they only had one shot of getting off this plane, and it was now. He looked up at Woody and saw that Woody was frantically looking around.

_He's got a plan._

"Buzz! Buzz! Get behind the tires!"

Buzz did as he was told and steered Bullseye to line himself up directly behind the tires. Before he knew it, Woody and Jessie were coming straight at him. Jessie landed directly behind Buzz and threw her arms around his waist to make sure she didn't fall. Bullseye began to slow up until he came to a complete stop. The four toys watched in awe as the other plane soared up into the air.

"We did it!" Jessie yelled from behind Buzz.

The toys hopped off of Bullseye, and Buzz turned to face Woody.

"Nice roping cowboy!" he said with a big grin.

"That was definitely Woody's finest hour!" Jessie yelled as she hopped on Woody's back.

Buzz, realizing he was still holding onto Woody's hat, handed it to him and said, "Your hat partner."

Woody took it from Buzz and playfully twirled it around. The four toys beamed at each other, and Jessie caught Buzz's eye and winked at him. Buzz gulped, but before he could dwell on it any further, another plane landed right above them. The four toys scooted close to each other as they nervously watched the plane land.

"Let's…go home," Woody suggested.

"Where's home?" Jessie asked as soon as she'd recovered.

"Not far from here," Woody answered, "Buzz, how did you get here?"

"We drove," Buzz answered simply.

"Drove what?"

"A Pizza Planet truck."

"You DROVE?" Jessie asked Buzz, thoroughly impressed.

"Well…I…uh…yes," Buzz nervously replied.

"The only problem is," Woody started, "Is that we can't get to the truck. We'll have to find some other way."

"What about this?" Jessie asked as she pointed towards the airplane vehicle.

"Perfect!" Woody exclaimed, "Come on Buzz! You're driving!"

Woody and Buzz helped Bullseye climb into the vehicle, and Woody quickly scurried up the side and joined him. Jessie began to climb up when Buzz offered his hand. She took it, and he helped steady her as she climbed up. Buzz climbed up after her and took his position at the wheel.

"We've got to go pick up everyone else!" Buzz said, "Bullseye, you're in charge of the gas pedal. Woody, you'll be the navigator. Quickly! Let's go!"

"What can I do?" Jessie pouted.

"Well…um…just…sit there," Buzz pointed at the seat next to him.

Jessie's eyes narrowed, and she unwillingly sat down.

Buzz and company steered the vehicle back towards the conveyor belt that extended from the building. The other toys were waiting at the bottom. They gladly hopped in, and Buzz drove away from the airport.

* * *

As Buzz was driving, he snuck glances at Jessie. One time she caught him, and he almost ran into a telephone poll.

"Buzz!" Woody yelled, "I thought you were supposed to be the professional at this!"

"Sorry Woody," Buzz answered.

Jessie giggled at this, but then immediately began to pout again.

"Woody, why can't I do something?"

"Jessie, just sit like Buzz told you to."

"I don't want to though! I want to help!"

"Go bother Buzz about it; I'm not in charge."

Jessie quickly approached Buzz.

"Hey ranger!" she greeted him, "Can I please, please, please do something?"

She looked into his eyes, and Buzz's heart melted.

"S-sure," he stuttered, "Y-you can d-drive."

"WHAT?" Woody yelled, "Buzz, what are you doing? She doesn't know how to drive!"

Jessie stuck her tongue out at Woody and then turned to face Buzz again. She smiled at him sweetly and closed the space between them as she took the wheel. Buzz could feel his face flush, and he instantly let go. Jessie winked at him again then looked at Woody for directions.

"Turn left!" Woody shouted, "NOW NOW NOW!"

Jessie jumped on the wheel and wrapped her body around it. She pulled with all of her might and turned the vehicle successfully to the left. She hopped back down with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Ok Andy's house is coming up!" Woody yelled, "JESSIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jessie steered the vehicle right into the neighbor's yard across the street from Andy's house.

"Yeehaw!" Jessie shouted, "We're here Bullseye!"

The toys hopped out onto the ground and quickly crossed the street before anyone could see what they had done. As they approached the house, Jessie began to have second thoughts. She stopped, and Buzz was the only toy that noticed.

"I-is anything wrong?" he asked her as his voice cracked on the last word.

"I…I don't know if I can do this," she replied.

"Of course you can," Buzz said, gaining more confidence, "Andy loves new toys. He'll love you. Why, you're smart, funny, enthusiastic, optimistic, and…..pretty."

Buzz immediately stopped talking and looked down at the ground.

"You really think so Buzz?" Jessie asked.

_She said my name. It sounds so beautiful when she says it._

Buzz started to feel dizzy.

"Y-yes," Buzz stuttered, "I promise…everything will be all right."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. Buzz's knees were wobbling so bad, he thought he would fall to the ground any second.

"What are we doing out here then?" she teased him, "Let's go!"

They followed the other toys towards the drain pipe.

"Climb up everyone!" Woody instructed.

The toys did as they were told, and they all climbed up. As soon as Buzz had reached the top, the toys turned to face the window. Luckily, they had left it open, and Woody and the gang opened it and hopped inside.

"Here we are!" Woody said, "Home at last."

"It's wonderful!" Jessie exclaimed, "I haven't been in a kid's bedroom in so long…"

She trailed off, not quite sure how to finish.

"I know Jess, but it'll be great!" Woody said enthusiastically.

Woody set off to find Bo and left Buzz and Jessie alone. Jessie looked at Buzz and smiled her biggest, cheesiest smile in the whole world.

"Hey! I never got to thank ya for saving me back there!"

"It-it was nothing," Buzz said while clearing his throat, "Any friend of Woody's is a friend of mine."

She smiled at him again and started questioning him about Andy. Buzz answered each question as thoroughly and as accurately as he could. When Jessie had finished quizzing Buzz, she walked around the room and started to examine everything. Buzz followed behind her and smiled when she noticed his cardboard spaceship Andy had stored in the closet.

"Is this yours?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Shucks, what kind of fancy toy are you? You came in this kind of a box?"

"I'm not a fancy toy; I just have a lot of…" Buzz struggled to find the right word.

"Gadgets," she finished for him as she leaned in to press the red button on his chest.

Buzz's wings popped out, and Jessie started roaring with laughter. Buzz quickly put them away and blushed tremendously.

"Buzz? What are you two doing?" Woody suddenly asked, "Andy's HERE!"

They toys quickly prepared themselves for Andy's arrival. They all hopped on top of the bed, ready to greet him when he entered.

Andy came galloping into the room. He pulled the chair from his desk up against the wall and stood on top of it.

"Hey Woody!" Andy said with joy, "Woody?"

Woody was gone. Andy, panic arising within him, looked around for Woody and noticed that all of his toys were on his bed. He spotted Bullseye and Jessie first.

"Oh wow! New toys!" he grabbed Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye, "Cool! Thanks mom!"

Andy began to play with the dolls.

"It's Bazooka Jane and her jet propelled horse!"

He ran around the room, lost in his imaginary western world. Andy played with the toys for only a short time when his mother made him get ready for bed.

"I'm not tired!" Andy complained.

"It's time for bed," his mother simply said.

"Ugh…" Andy moaned. He put Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of his toys in the toy box. He took Woody and climbed in bed.

Jessie began hyperventilating. It was very dark in the toy box, and Jessie had no idea how she could possibly sleep. She turned to watch the other toys as they lay down and prepared to go to bed. Her attention was then suddenly brought to Buzz because of the light that was coming off of his spacesuit. Jessie's face lit up.

"Buzz?" she timidly asked.

"What?" he replied while sitting up.

"You glow in the dark."

"Yes…"

"Can I sleep next to you? I…hate the dark."

"Um…well…I…Woody…hmm…maybe…"

"Thanks Buzz!" Jessie responded before Buzz could stop stuttering.

She laid down right next to him and closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, she could still see the light from Buzz's suit. A smile of genuine happiness grew on Jessie's face as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Buzz looked at her and smiled at the angel that lay right next to him. He daringly brushed the back of his hand against her face. Her smile grew wider, and Buzz's heart skipped a couple of beats. He laid back down and faced her. She was the last image in Buzz's mind before he fell asleep.

* * *

Jessie was the first to wake. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was and what had happened. She realized she was in Andy's toy box. The memories of last night came rushing back to her: the suitcase, the airplane, Buzz.

She turned her body to face Buzz. It took her a second to realize that Buzz had wrapped his arms around her. That was why she felt secure, that was why she felt at peace. It was Buzz. She lay there enjoying the security his arms gave her. She noticed his firm grasp around her waist. It felt good. She smiled to herself as a certain thought entered her mind. She was a daring girl, but even this idea scared her a little bit. She timidly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Buzz's neck.

Buzz felt something around his neck and woke up. He looked at Jessie and could feel that she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body was touching his, and she was blankly staring at his chest. Buzz didn't dare move; he didn't want to ruin the moment. Jessie eventually looked up at him and noticed he was awake. She quickly let go and moved away. She looked down at her boots and nervously tugged at her braid.

Buzz sat up and smiled at her. He wanted her to understand that he liked it; he wasn't offended or grossed out in the slightest. She noticed his perfect smile and slyly smiled back. She moved closer to him, and they sat only inches apart from each other.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Great," Jessie breathed, "Thanks Buzz."

Suddenly, the toy box opened, and Andy gazed down at his toys. He grabbed Jessie and Bullseye and shut the box. Buzz opened the lid a crack and watched Andy as he wrote his name under Jessie's boot. He then wrote each letter of his name on the bottom of each of Bullseye's hooves. He tossed the two toys on his bed, and then picked up Woody. He sat down in the chair and moved closer towards his desk. It took Andy about thirty minutes, but he was able to quickly fix Woody's arm.

His mom came in and congratulated him on fixing Woody, and Andy told his mother how his whole arm could have come off. Andy left the room, and Buzz saw the sheriff sit up and smile.

Buzz opened the lid and began to climb out when Jessie suddenly yelled, "Yeeeehaaaaaw!"

Buzz looked up at her and decided now was his time to make a move. He climbed up the bed and approached her slowly.

"Uh, ma'am? I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair." Buzz shook his head.

_Did I really just say that?_

"A hair full of yarn," Buzz corrected himself, hoping Jessie wouldn't notice, "It's ah... um... I must go."

Buzz turned in the opposite direction and began to walk away when Jessie suddenly pulled him back. Buzz found himself staring into Jessie's eyes, their faces only inches apart.

"Well aren't you the sweetest space toy I've ever met!" she exclaimed, deeply flattered by the compliment.

The two toys smiled at each other, but were rudely interrupted by Buster's barking. They turned to face Buster to see what caused him to bark so loud and so much. Slinky was also curious, and he began to bark back at Buster, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Uh," Slinky started, unsure of how to put Buster's problem delicately, "This fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time."

"That critter needs help!" Jessie yelled. She looked around for a way to reach the doorknob to open the door. Buzz stared at her, wondering how she could possibly open the door. Jessie spotted the little orange car ramp and picked up the car that sat in front of it. She jumped on the ramp with the car underneath her and rode down the ramp. She went upside down as the car reached the loop, and she was suddenly soaring through the air at the doorknob.

Buzz watched as she gracefully flew through the air and landed on the doorknob. She opened the door, and Buster scurried out. Buzz's mouth hung open in awe, and his wings accidentally popped out.

_Wow._

He stood there for a moment marveling at what she had just done.

She hopped back on the bed and noticed Buzz's reaction. She giggled and approached him again.

"So where were we ranger?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Uh…"Buzz stuttered.

She smiled at him and put her finger up against his mouth. Buzz looked at her in surprise and watched as she leaned in. She briefly kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Buzz's hand shot up to his face, and his fingers rubbed against the spot on his cheek that was now burning.

_I could get used to this_.


End file.
